An INCREDIBLE one-shot Hehe, Puns
by riptidedarkphoenix
Summary: Every good superhero needs an origin story. How did Mr. and Mrs. Incredible get their powers anyway? Based on a conspiracy theory by SuperCarlinBrothers. One-shot. BOBxHELEN


"Helen, I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, agent Dicker, I'm happy to be here. "

The middle-aged government agent in a black suit and tie warmly greeted the young red-headed women standing in the door of his office. Helen was only 21, but the way she acted seemed older and more mature. And the look in her eyes proved that she was not a person to be trifled with. She was dressed in formal clothes, as if going in for a job interview.

Agent Dicker sat down behind his large oak desk and Helen took a seat in front of it, her ankles primly crossed as she sat perfectly balanced and motionless in front of her government handler.

Despite their formal appearance, the way they interacted betrayed that they were more than simply work acquaintances. They had the familiarity and bond that only a mentor and prodigy have.

"You know, Helen, you are one of the best field agents this training program has produced.

"Don't kid yourself; you trained me well Rick."

"I taught you how to fly, which you could have mastered even without me!" The agent laughed, gesturing to a picture on the wall.

The picture was of helen, standing proudly in front of a learjet, Agent Rick Dicker standing next to her.

"Don't forget the tips you gave me on field espionage, I never would have passed the final exams without it. I never would have had this chance." Helen reminded him with a small smile.

"Speaking of this...chance. Are you sure about this, Helen? The effects of the treatment are permanent; it alters your very DNA."

Helen grew very serious and nodded.

"If this is what it takes to get a head in the game and make a difference."

"You're a spy. Not a guinea pig. Just remember that." Dicker replied in a monotone voice.

"Rick, I do what I have to for my country. Is this any different? I do what I have to and I make my mark on the world. Is this any different?"

"Let me put it this way, Helen, I don't want you to take part in project SAGA!" Agent Dicker's voice rose to a gruff shout and he slammed his fist against his desk.

Helen sat calmly, not even flinching. Her training and past missions had put her in situations much tenser and more dangerous than this.

"With all due respect, Rick, that's not your decision to make."

Agent Dicker's normally emotionless face was graced with a tiny smile.

"I told em you'd say that."

So those last few sentences had been another test. A test to see if Helen was committed to this project. A test to see if she had enough perseverance and spunk to stay on course when her actions were questioned by those closest to her.

"And I figured they'd put me through something like this. One final test to see if I'm ready. After all, a lot of work is going into Project SAGA."

"I mean it this time. Are you ready to take this step?" Agent Dicker asked, genuine concern lacing his voice.

"Yes." Helen responded confidently.

Agent Dicker stood up, walked to the door, and held it open for one of his best and brightest students.

"You'll be going through the process with Agent Robert Parr, who just finished his training two years ago. Unlike you he was specially chosen for Project SAGA."

"Sounds good." Helen replied simply, stocking up the information in her mind like she had been trained to do.

"He's a bit of a wildcard, but I like him."

Agent Dicker lead Helen through a maze of long hallways before reaching a small waiting room. Beyond that, was a laboratory. _The_ laboratory. In the waiting room there stood a tall, broad young man with light blond hair and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Agent Parr." Helen said politely, extending a hand.

"You're Helen, then? Ready to get juiced up?" He joked, dwarfing Helen's slim hand in his huge one.

"I'm ready to make a difference." Helen replied without a show of surprise, although inwardly she was taken back by his cheerful and joking manner.

"I'm gonna let you two chat for a while, I've got to make sure preparations are going smoothly." Dicker supplied before disappearing inside the laboratory.

Agent Parr and Helen sat down quietly in the chairs positioned next to the door as if they were waiting at the dentist's office.

"So…" Agent Parr started awkwardly "Superpowers! Pretty cool, right?"

"They are enhanced abilities." Helen replied coldly, not meeting the tall man's eyes.

"But it's still cool."

Helen glanced at Agent Parr's face and saw that he was smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah." She agreed with a small grin. "It is pretty amazing."

"Are all the newbies this stone-faced?" Agent Parr joked.

"Newbie? You've been an agent for what, six months AGENT PARR?" Helen said sarcastically.

"A year and a half!" Parr said said with mock hurt on his face. "And call me Bob."

He smiled warmly and Helen felt something flutter in her chest. Immediately, she fought to grow serious once again. She was a special operative, highly trained to endure the rigor of having her DNA mutated so she could gain amazing abilities and become essentially a super soldier!

She wasn't a school girl for goodness sake!

"I wonder what abilities we'll have. Agent Dicker said that it could depend on each person's natural strengths and weaknesses."

Bob got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What if I could fly?"

"Fly?" Helen scoffed.

"No, really! Some of the other test subjects have shown promise in being able to manipulate gravitational pull, and even fly!"

Helen looked at Bob's bulging muscles and towering stature, and could hardly refrain from laughing when she imagined the man floating as if he weighed nothing.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Half an hour passed, and Helen and Bob chatted, mostly making small talk.

"I heard that they're making a new organization that is going to be responsible for these new genetically enhanced agents. Its called NSA or something like that." Helen commented

"I wonder what it will do. Probably make lots or rules." Bob monotoned.

"I bet it will be all publicity."

"Publicity? Isn't operation SAGA supposed to be, ya know, a secret?"

Helen shook her head. "No, this is too big to be kept under wraps for long. Think about what would cost if our government tried to hide the genetically enhanced super agents from the normal people."

"Genetically enhanced super agents? Too much of a mouthful." Bob complained. "I like 'supers' better."

"Supers? That makes it sound like we'll be running around wearing tights and capes pulling publicity stunts and saving cats from trees." Helen laughed.

Bob grimaced, imagining himself doing all of the above.

"Wearing spandex in front of a crowd sounds like a nightmare to me." He grumped. "It's not like there are going to be a lot of us. Just the ones that the government creates."

"What about the second generation?" Helen shrugged.

"The what?"

"You know, our kids."

" _Our_ kids?" Bob asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! No no no no! I didn't mean it like THAT. I meant the future children of the supers."

"Sure you did, Helen." Bob smirked, looking pleased with himself.

Helen was mostly annoyed and partly disgusted, the last thing she wanted was to settle a family with someone like Bob Parr.

Even if he was kind of good-looking.

Restraining from slap herself, Helen continued with her train of thought.

"The process changes our DNA. It gives us super strength or flight or whatever. But what about the future children of the supers? Will they have powers naturally? If so, would the powers be the same as the parent, or would they be unique to each child born? Will our superness even be passed onto future generations?"

"Science isn't really my thing, so I can't tell you." Bob replied.

"I wasn't expecting an answer, It was a rhetoric question Bob." Helen said dryly.

"Do you know what would be wicked, though? Secret identities." Bob mentioned.

"What is this? A saturday morning cartoon?" Helen responded sarcastically. "That's almost as bad as running around in spandex and capes."

"No, I think it could work. I've been thinking of names, and I came up with a good one- Mr. Fantastic."

"Mr. Fantastic? Really." Helen asked, her brows arching across her forehead. "You might as well be called Mr. Implausible or Mr. Incredible!"

"I think Mr. Fantastic sounds great." Bob pouted.

"Sure. I think you'd be better off with Mr. Implausible." Helen laughed.

"Or Mr. Incredible." Bob added with a chuckle.

The two continued to talk, growing more and more comfortable. It's not like there was anything else to do in the small waiting room, and both of them had plenty of nerves that they were trying to ignore.

"... I really prefer to work alone. I only do solo." Bob insisted, but Helen didn't believe him.

"I'm the kind of person who works alone. You, Agent Parr, seem like you would enjoy being in a team, as long as you were in charge."

"I have my reasons." Bob stated gruffly.

"Oh, so I hit a sore spot? You're probably just upset because you always play second fiddle." Helen teased.

Bob's fist clenched and his head drooped. He refused to meet Helen's eyes.

"I've been in charge of a team before. I'm not a good leader. Never have been, never will be."

Helen was shocked to see Bob, admitting weakness like this. If he were to have a flaw, it would be that he was slightly egocentric and prideful, not a lack of self-confidence.

"I, wasn't the best in my class. But somehow, I still found myself in a position of leadership. One where I had to make... a choice. My agent's lives were- in- in my hands but I got cocky and arrogant and I-" Bob trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

Helen was silent. She had been the best agent in training. The top student. The most talented recruit. A real go-getter. But she had not been in many situations like Bob had. She had not been trusted with the responsibility of another person's life.

Accordingly, she wasn't quite sure what to say.

Bob continued on his own,

"That's why I always work alone. It's also why I was chosen for this program. This is a fresh start for me. I've needed a lot of those in my life and I haven't always gotten them. But this is a fresh start. Another life. Of course, it helped that I was genetically compatible with project SAGA."

Bob looked ruefully at Helen for a moment before casting his eyes downward again and finishing his short monologue, struggling to pronounce each word.

"I thought you should know that. You'd probably find out anyway, with all the guys in my department who still blame me for what- for what happened. You'd eventually figure out who I was. The guy who messes up. I'm only included in this project because of something in my DNA that makes me slightly less likely to implode if something goes wrong with the, process."

Bob looked as if he deplored himself, as if his once over-inflated ego had somehow backstabbed him and was now drowning him in self-loathing.

Helen took a deep breath, carefully contemplating what she was going to say.

"Bob, I don't know what you did or who you were. I only know who you are, and what your going to do. Your new life is what matters to me. Not your old one."

The laboratory door opened, and Agent Dicker came out, followed by a neutral-faced scientist in a lab coat holding a clipboard.

"Bob. It's time." Agent Dicker said.

Feeling the need to cement the ending of the conversation, Bob firmly shook Helen's hand before following his coworkers down the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you again." He acknowledged.

"In your new life." Helen finished.

 **Author's note** **!  
HEY GUYS! This One-shot was based on a conspiracy theory about the incredibles origin story.**

 **If one would like to see my sources, as well as the youtube video where I was originally introduced to this idea, go to my profile, and I will have the videos listed.**

 **The Theory: Explained**

 **The theory is basically that the government grants the superheroes their powers with the express purpose of creating a league of super-powered soldiers to fight crime. This explains both Mr. and Mrs. Incredible's skills of espionage, why there are no super powered villains, and even the government's involvement with the supers.**

 **First off, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible are both skilled at espionage, they are able to infiltrate a heavily guarded compound, Mr. Incredible hacks Syndromes computer system, and Mrs. Incredible can expertly fly a jet. These are skills that a highly that would be very useful when fighting crime, but are not things everyday people would just know how to do. They are things you would learn if you were a… specially trained agent.**

 **Moreover, the fact that there are no super-powered villains is a big giveaway! All of the villains in the Incredibles are definitely villainous, but not superpowered. At least, not in the same way that the incredible family and the other superHEROES are. This is because the government would not give superpowers to someone who would use them for crime or personal gain. No, the government only gives powers to highly trained special agents who will use their powers for good, and who are at the government's beck and call.**

 **As a matter of fact, The government is highly involved in the super's careers. They know the heroes secret identities, have files on the heroes, and plan the superhero relocation act. If the government wasn't controlling, or at least, monitoring the heroes, there would be vigilantes, but there are none. Even after the super relocation act, there are no supers who get fed up with the public and decide to go all Batman and take justice into their own hands. The public quietly forgets that supers even existed in the first place.**

 **Despite an overwhelming amount of evidence, this theory is exactly that- A THEORY. I am not claiming that it is canon, nor am I claiming that it is my original idea. I just thought it was interesting and wanted to write about it.**


End file.
